


Worship

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Though Chris knows his boyfriend Georgi is a witch, he's surprised when Georgi asks him to take part in a fertility rite for the harvest season. It affords Chris a glimpse into a world he hasn't seen much of until now.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For Spookyweek 2018, Day 3: Fall Festivals

“Are you planning a party?”

Chris set down his gym bag and surveyed the food covering the kitchen table. It would be a very healthy party, but since most of Georgi’s friends were figure skaters or other winter sports athletes currently in the beginning of their season, that wasn’t too unreasonable. On the other hand, while Chris could see several uses for the apples and potatoes, he didn’t quite know what Georgi planned with bushels of wheat and barley looking like they had been plucked directly from a field.

“These aren’t for eating,” Georgi said, sticking his head around the door.

Chris considered this statement for a moment and raised a brow at him.

“Are you going to brew a potion or something? Is there a cauldron here under the sink?”

Georgi raised his chin and gave him a withering look.

“Very funny.”

Chris grinned.

“Hey, don’t blame me, I still don’t know how all this witch business works.”

The very fact that his boyfriend was a witch, alongside the minor revelation that _magic existed_ , was something Chris had needed a little bit of time to chew on. Since moving into Georgi’s St. Petersburg apartment, though, he was slowly getting used to seeing the evidence of it crop up in his living space.

“It’s not for a potion,” Georgi said, combing through one of the bushels of wheat with his fingers, “it’s for a sacrifice.”

“A sacrifice?” Chris asked, perplexed. “To whom?”

“The old gods.”

Sitting down on the window sill, Chris took in the produce once more and counted to five in his head so he wouldn’t grab Georgi by the shoulders and shake him.

“So there’s gods, too, yes? Any idea which religion is right?”

“Not gods like you are thinking. That’s just what they have always been called by the witches I met. I don’t know if they’re real gods or just strong spirits or something entirely different. There are definitely some human ghosts among them, too, or ones that used to be human, anyway,” Georgi said, shrugging his shoulders. “But they have some rule of the land, so it pays to keep them happy. That duty falls to witches.”

Chris exhaled. That was a bit of a relief, at least. No theological debate for today.

“Okay, well… I don’t want any used-to-be-humans to show up on my doorstep, so that sounds like a good idea. Any way I can help, or aren’t regular mortals supposed to put their hands in it?”

“I’m also a regular mortal,” Georgi claimed.

“Oh, you are nothing but outstanding, chéri.”

With a grin, Chris pulled Georgi backwards by his waist and kissed his neck. Georgi looked flattered despite himself. He eased into Chris’ embrace a little.

“There is a way you could help.”

“I’ll carry your groceries, but I’m not holding the knife for any blood sacrifices,” Chris muttered into his ear.

“They’re not those kinds of gods.” Georgi leaned against Chris’ chest. “This is a harvest sacrifice. It’s about fertility.” He halted and then took a breath. “If we were to have sex during the ritual, it would infuse it with even more power.”

Chris stared at him for a moment to figure out if Georgi was joking, but of course he wasn’t. He’d long learned that the craziest things Georgi said about that other world that he was connected with were usually the ones that seemed the most normal to Georgi himself.

“We’re not making any babies, though – I hope. Does it still count for a fertility rite?”

“It’s more in the spirit of the act than the result,” Georgi said with a nod.

Again, Chris glanced at the table full of food. He couldn’t deny that he was intrigued. Georgi rarely let him get more than a glimpse of the actually nitty-gritty of magic and these matters were as fascinating as they were disquieting. It was the first time Georgi had invited him along for something like this, too. If he was going to stay with Georgi, it would pay to learn more about it.

-

They drove out of the city the night of Halloween. In the trunk of Georgi’s silver Lada Samara was all the produce alongside their Halloween costumes, which they wanted to put on before going to Victor’s party later that evening. Chris had opted for a sexy doctor costume that had him in white pants and lab coat without a shirt, the clothes and a blunt surgical knife he had gotten as a prop smeared with red paint. He had talked Georgi into donning matching ripped patient’s slacks, making them look like a couple from some schlocky sexploitation movie.

The whole evening shaped up to be pretty good – sex and then a party. He just didn’t quite know how the first part would go yet, and he preferred to think of it positively because otherwise, his courage might fail him.

Georgi had been very quiet all the way, allowing the radio to fill in for conversation in the car, and was now driving them across a series of unnamed streets and dirt roads between shorn fields and patches of dark forest. They barely met any other cars and for a good ten minutes now, Georgi’s headlights had been the only thing that cut through the darkness. Chris had long lost his way as Georgi suddenly pulled over to the side of a road on a wide expanse of grass bordered by the looming shadows of fir trees.

“Were you looking for a specific place?” Chris asked and found his phone to put on his flashlight app. As soon as the headlights turned off, the night around them was impenetrable but for the silvery shine of the slim moon. He hadn’t really seen moonlight like this since he’d spent nights in his great-grandmother’s house in the Alps as a child. Usually, he stayed in places were electrical lights outdid the pale shimmer that came from above.

“Yes,” Georgi said.

Chris got out of the car with the small cone of light from his phone allowing him to see the tall grass he stepped into.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring a lamp. I never had someone here with me,” Georgi said, watching him. He snapped his fingers, and a flame flickered alive in his palm. Georgi smiled at him.

“Thanks. Can you see like this?” Chris asked.

“My eyes work better in the moonlight,” Georgi answered, throwing open the trunk.

“Of course they do.”

He loved this man, but regular mortal his well-shaped ass.

Chris pocketed his phone and wrapped his arms around Georgi from behind as Georgi got the wicker basket with food out of the car. He paused with it in his hands to turn to Chris and give him a heated kiss that surprised Chris after his long, brooding silence in the car.

“Thank you for coming,” he said, leaning their foreheads together before he looked sternly at him. “I’m so glad I can share this with you.”

“Of course,” Chris said, puzzled that Georgi would even bring it up. “I mean – I’m interested, too. That’s normal.”

“I don’t know. I’ve told a couple of my girlfriends, the first ones, but they always found my true nature frightening,” Georgi said. “I stopped after that. If you hadn’t happened to see me doing a spell, I’m not sure when I’d have told you, to be honest. So I’m really glad you took to it so well.”

Chris had to chuckle.

“You’re not frightening, Georgi,” he assured him.

“You say that now,” Georgi answered gravely. “I hope you still think so after tonight.”

Georgi grasped Chris’ hand after he’d closed the trunk and locked the car. Chris picked up the wicker basket for him and followed. They walked across the meadow away from the street until Chris could barely see the blob of shadow that was the car in the distance.

Georgi stopped so suddenly that Chris bumped into his shoulder.

“Here,” Georgi said.

“How do you know that?”

“I just feel that it’s right,” he answered, gesturing at the dark expanse. “It’s hard to explain. There are spirits here. It’s like electricity in the air!”

Chris smiled at his enthusiasm, even if all he felt in the air was a chilly breeze. “Let’s do it, then.”

Georgi took the wicker basket and emptied it out on the ground. He lowered the hand with the flame and placed it in the middle of the wheat. It started burning almost immediately.

“Shouldn’t we collect some stones to put around that? We don’t want to cause a forest fire,” Chris said.

“It’s fine, it’ll go out by itself,” Georgi answered, shaking his hand to extinguish the flame.

Once more, Chris chose not to argue.

Georgi regarded his makeshift bonfire for a moment before he turned back to Chris and tugged him closer by the hips, kissing his neck. He still smelled a little of fire himself, as he always did when he’d played with magic flames.

Chris shoved his hands under the layers of coat and shirt, making Georgi shiver with his cold fingers on his skin. It was a cool night with a stiff wind, but the flames starting licking up at the air quickly and felt even hotter when they sank into the grass together next to the fire.

“I haven’t had outdoor sex in a while,” Chris mused, as he undid the buttons of Georgi’s felt coat. “Usually would go for a beach or something, but an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere will do…”

“At least you won’t get sand anywhere,” Georgi whispered flatly, kissing his ear.

Chris grinned.

“We should still have sex at the beach sometime. Neptune wants some prayers, too. Those Roman gods were all about sleeping around.”

He left Georgi’s coat hanging open around his shoulders, since it was still too cold despite the fire to go naked. Georgi, too, had only pulled down the zipper of his jacket and tugged his shirt out of his jeans. He crouched down to kiss his stomach now, following the dark trail of hair downwards. Chris hadn’t really let it grow out in a while, since clean-shaven was a good standard to enter into any one-night-stand with, but he’d been with Georgi long enough that his preferences had left their mark on Chris. It was too domestic a detail to notice in the flickering shadow of a magic fire made by his witch boyfriend during a ritual, but Chris found himself touching Georgi’s face with affection. Georgi looked up at him and smiled before he took Chris’ cock out of his pants.

Compared to the cold air driven forth by the wind, Georgi’s mouth was like fire itself. Chris could feel himself swell quickly against his cold fingertips and hot tongue. Georgi pulled off after a moment, though, and having his wet skin exposed to the autumn air and then soothed again by Georgi’s warm kisses had Chris’ toes curling in his shoes. He looked down to find Georgi smiling up at him mischievously. Chris huffed a laugh that formed fog in the air.

“And to think less than a year ago you looked at my cock like it might bite you,” Chris said with a shake of his head. He’d been Georgi’s first boyfriend.

Georgi breathed some warm air against Chris’ skin and made him shiver once more. “Even I learn,” he murmured. “And I do like this a lot…” His fingers tapped Chris’ cock to underline what he was talking about.

Chris drew Georgi up into his arms and rolled over with him, fumbling between the too many layers of cloth between them. It felt strangely very intimate, despite all the clothes and the fact that they were out in the open. He enjoyed the taste of Georgi on his lips as they kissed.

Georgi reached into his pocket and Chris glanced down to see a small package of lube.

“I want you inside me,” Georgi demanded.

“Do you have a condom, too?”

“No. It’s fine, I’ll change clothes before the party, after all,” Georgi mumbled, ripping the package open. “And I don’t mind having some of you still in me.”

He had a way of putting these things that usually avoided dirty words and yet still managed to get Chris going like no porno ever could have. He nipped at Georgi’s earlobe and took the package from his hand, allowing him to manoeuvre out of his pants and underwear. With one hand, Georgi hitched up the folds of his coat. It was all a bit awkward, but exciting in that. Chris coated his fingers and pushed two of them in, too impatient to go slow, and with Georgi’s teeth on his neck egging him on. Georgi was already relaxed, ready, and panting quiet clouds of breath against Chris’ neck. He gave a few short thrusts and then pulled out as Georgi pushed against his shoulder. Rolling onto his back, he watched Georgi climb over his middle and quickly slicked his cock with a few strokes of his hand.

Georgi sank down on him, the shadow his body and cloak created obscuring the sight in the unsteady light of the flames, but the feeling unmistakeable, that perfect soft warmth enveloping him. Chris rocked up into him and watched the movement go through Georgi’s body like a wave. It was then, looking at his face, that he saw something move in the distance behind Georgi’s shoulder.

Chris cocked his head, tearing himself from the sight of his lover. He’d figured the darkness was playing tricks on his eyes, but there really was something vaguely human-shaped and yet too big for as far as it was in the distance to be one. As he tried to get a better look, he felt a hand on his cheek, gently turning his head back.

“Don’t worry about them,” Georgi said quietly.

“What are they?”

Georgi glanced over his shoulder. A look of surprise crossed his face before he caught himself.

“Don’t worry,” he just repeated. Chris wondered if whatever he’d seen had scared him, too.

Georgi started moving again and Chris gripped him tight around the hips and closed his eyes, focused only on Georgi on top of him. Georgi was moving faster than he usually would to start out with, rougher, fingers digging into his shoulders. It was a rush of desire that dragged Chris along like a piece of driftwood.

He opened his eyes and, for a moment, found Georgi looking odd, his hair a bit too long, his teeth a bit too sharp and his eyes dark, as if his iris had melted into his pupils. When the shadow of the flames shifted, though, it was gone, and Chris considered the sight might just have been a play of the light on his eyes and nerves.

Maybe.

Georgi felt hotter than usual in his hands and against his skin and around him, not yet searing, but more fiery than a human body should run. Chris dragged his hands up Georgi’s thighs and gripped his dick, making Georgi moan into the night air, a desperate, low sound, and Chris heard it over the quiet rustle of many footsteps. The shadows were moving closer.

Fear was scratching at the back of Chris’ mind, but he decided after a moment not to give in, keep that door shut. He’d come here at Georgi’s behest and if he was sure the ghosts and gods had no trouble with them then Chris would invite them to watch – and they did, he saw the shining eyes of nothing quite human glinting in the darkness.

But hadn’t Chris always liked an audience?

He pushed himself up on one arm. Georgi gasped at the shift inside of him and looked frantic for a moment as he saw Chris facing the shadows. He cupped Chris’ face with both hands to make him look at him again.

“Don’t worry,” Chris echoed at him. “I’m not scared.”

Georgi stared at him in surprise, but was quickly distracted when Chris thrust up into him. He put his arms around Chris shoulders, hugging him tightly. His cock was sliding against Chris shirt, pressing against his stomach, and Chris held on to Georgi, who was smouldering in his arms, yet somehow didn’t hurt him with his heat. He could feel Georgi’s teeth sinking into his neck, his body tight and twitching at every small movement Chris made, too sensitive, until he came.

The hair on Chris’ arms was standing, but it wasn’t for cold or fear. Energy pulsed around him and through him. It was like the moment before a thunderbolt struck the earth. Chris breathed in Georgi’s scent and that of the smoke billowing from the fire, and spent himself inside Georgi looking at the things lurking in the shadows.

They sat, embracing tightly, on the meadow. One by one, the eyes disappeared into the darkness, which eventually smoothed out, leaving only the shadows of the trees in the distance. Chris looked down, saw the way Georgi’s pale skin contrasted against the green grass in which he kneeled to both sides of Chris’ legs. He smoothed his hand down his calf.

“Are they gone?” Chris asked, eventually.

“Yes,” Georgi said, leaning back to look at him.

“I think I felt what you meant. The electricity. Or whatever it is.”

“I didn’t think you’d be so...”

Georgi didn’t seem to find the right words and Chris laughed.

“Did you think I’d be too scared?”

“They wouldn’t be an unreasonable thing to be scared off,” Georgi said.

“I guess not, but I’ve gotten used to weird shit around you,” Chris said, poking him in the chest. “And they were very – imposing. Being around them felt interesting.”

“I know what you mean,” Georgi said, quiet but animated. “I haven’t completely figured them out yet, either, and – there were new ones this time. I think what we did lured them in. It was powerful! To be in their presence always seems to go to my bones.”

Chris nodded his head. He had never had much of a mind for things that weren’t in the world he considered real, but Georgi was showing him every day that said world included a lot more than he’d previously thought.

The wind picked up again. Georgi shivered and Chris glanced to the side. The fire was only burning embers. Just like Georgi had said, it had gone out, and had in that consumed everything Georgi had thrown on it, even though Chris felt like some of it should have taken longer to burn.

“We should go,” Georgi said. “We’ve done all we need to.”

He slipped back into his dirt-stained pants, which were ruined anyway, and made another small fire in his hand so Chris could see the way back to the car as well. They walked in silence until Chris glanced at him sideways.

“When I looked at you once…”

“We’re here,” Georgi said, a little too hastily, pointing at the car.

“No – what was that?” Chris insisted, now very sure he hadn’t imagined it.

“Nothing! I mean, I’m not sure what you saw,” Georgi amended, a bit too late. “It’s just that when I get close to so much magic, it charges me up. Too much sometimes. Then it starts unloading in ways I can’t control. It doesn’t look too good, though… I had hoped it wouldn’t happen.”

From the slightly insulted tone Chris could deduce that it was nothing worse than something that hurt Georgi’s vanity. He laughed and put his arm around Georgi’s shoulders.

“You’re a regular mortal, clearly,” he said.

Georgi frowned at him, not truly wounded. Chris smiled as he studied his face.

“I’m happy you brought me out here. You really know how to make a guy feel special,” he said. “No one’s ever gotten me to meet old gods before.”

Georgi grabbed his hand. “I want to show you everything,” he said, earnestly. “It feels so good not to have to hide. Thank you for staying with me through that.”

“Like I could ever leave you behind,” Chris said with a chuckle and a gentle jab to Georgi’s ribs, hoping his smirk hid how much he meant it.


End file.
